earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
PrestusHood
|caption1= PrestusHood's Skin |aliases= Prestus Hood "That soundcloud rapper dude" |nation= 30px|link=Qing Qing |town= 30px|link=LiaoYang LiaoYang |towny_rank= Nation Leader |occupation= * Councilor of 30px|link=LiaoYang LiaoYang * Boss Editor on EarthMC News * Editor on The Blockbuster Insider |organization=30px|link=EarthMC News EarthMC News 30px|link=The Blockbuster Insider The Blockbuster Insider |political_party= 30px MGP Merchant Guild Party |religion= 20px Sunni Islam |spouse= |discord= PrestusHood#1077 |date_of_spawn= March 6th of 2019 |place_of_spawn= East Australia |nationality= 25px Brazilian |gender= 20px Apache Helicopter |blood_type= 15px B-''' |zodiac= 15px Scorpio |height= '''176 cm |weight= 69 kg |status= Active |server_role= Player |date_of_ban= |reason= |nation_history= * 10/03/19 - 03/04/19 30px|link=Kingdom of Brazil Brazil Kingdom * 03/04/19 - 23/04/19 30px|link=Brazil Brazil * 23/04/19 - 24/04/19 30px|link=Switzerland Switzerland * 24/04/19 - 29/04/19 30px|link=Columbia Columbia * 29/04/19 - 19/05/19 30px|link=Switzerland Switzerland * 20/05/19 - 27/05/19 30px|link=Imperial Brazil Imperial Brazil * 04/06/19 - 11/06/19 30px|link=Nova Scotia Nova Scotia * 09/07/19 - 14/08/19 30px|link=Korea Korea * 16/08/19 - 23/08/19 30px|link=Qing Qing * 24/11/19 - 21/12/19 30px|link=Far East Far East * 22/12/19 - 22/12/19 30px|link=Qing Qing * 23/12/19 - 26/12/19 30px|link=Far East Far East * 27/12/19 - 27/12/19 25px|link=Niger Niger * 27/12/19 - 26/01/20 30px|link=Qing Qing * 26/01/20 - 'Present' 25px|link=Asano Asano }} PrestusHood is a player from Terra Nova who joined in March 6th, 2019. He's a famous trader and journalist. He became one of the richest players on the server by selling towns and nations. Currently, he's foreign affairs minister of Qing, leader of Merchant Guild Party, councilor of LiaoYang, Boss Editor at EarthMC News and also a editor at The Blockbuster Insider. PrestusHood is also an active user of EarthMC subreddit, constantly creating pastas and shitposts. Early days PrestusHood first spawned in east coast of Australia continent, hoping between cities until reached Brazil after being invited by IiIiBrunoGD to Campo Grande, but after some minutes on this town, he left and traveled by foot to the São Paulo coast, where he would settle there and found São Sebastião. March 2019 In March 10th, PrestusHood founded São Sebastião city, projecting it to become a shop. PrestusHood grew politically in Kingdom of Brazil by being one of most active members in the nation and assisting TwisterSelvagem with government affairs. In March 20th, PrestusHood was nominated Head of Brazil Statistics by TwisterSelvagem, being responsible for political maps and maintenance of the wiki pages of his nation players and cities. In March 30th, PrestusHood was nominated Minister of Planning in Kingdom of Brazil. April 2019 In April 3rd, PrestusHood was elected depute in Kingdom of Brazil with 12 votes (second most voted) and in the same day, the São Sebastião Incident happened while PrestusHood was moving to his embassy in Rio de Janeiro. In April 5th, PrestusHood founded Trindade and won the Battle of Loligrado-Balneario Camboriu. In April 6th, PrestusHood got ambushed and killed by Nword Nation in the Battle of Brasília-Belo Horizonte. In April 9th and 10th, PrestusHood and Arthurkla_br did the Sack of Imperial Brazil, getting more than 200g worth in loot. In April 14th, PrestusHood was named Regent of Brazil alongside Molotov1234 and Lucastorni. In April 23th, PrestusHood was elected International Judge on Union of Nations and left Trindade. In April 24th PrestusHood became Prince of Switzerland. In April 25th PrestusHood left Switzerland to became king of Columbia and joined EarthMC Live as journalist. In April 29th PrestusHood became Prince of Switzerland once again. In April 30th, PrestusHood joined The Blockbuster Insider as journalist. May 2019 In may 1st, PrestusHood founded House of Habsburg with BigBossBenja. on May 2nd, PrestusHood declared war on Estonia and changed ministries as TwisterSelvagem named him as Brazil's Minister of Foreign Affairs. In may 3rd, PrestusHood side won the Estonian - Latvian War. In May 9th, PrestusHood was banned on EarthMC for stacking up 5 warnings and was ruled out of Secretary General election on Union of Nations, even being the most voted candidate. On May 12th, PrestusHood left Union of Nations with Switzerland. In May 13th, PrestusHood was unbanned and declared Switzerland independent from Brazil. On may 15th, PrestusHood was elected leader of House of Habsburgs alongside CorruptedGreed. On may 16th, PrestusHood disbanded the Brazilian Mafia. On May 18th, UTF declared war on Switzerland because PrestusHood offended UTF Minister ciao000000. On May 19th PrestusHood accepted white peace in the Second Conflict of Patagonia after UTF paid 20g to Trinidad-Tobago for a ceasefire. On May 20th, PrestusHood became mayor of urbs antiqua São Paulo and joined Imperial Brazil. On May 27th, PrestusHood sold Switzerland for 700g and urbs antiqua São Paulo for 400g and left Imperial Brazil. On May 28th, PrestusHood joined Greater Finland but never got to be invited to the nation in the server. June 2019 In June 4th, PrestusHood left Greater Finland and bought Nova Scotia from Aceshooter1 for 400g and joined Celtic Union. In June 11th, PrestusHood got scammed by LeftArm0fExodia and lost the leadership of Nova Scotia and New Glasgow. On same day, PrestusHood bought Puerto Rico for 50g. In June 12th PrestusHood was banned under doxxing allegations. After a successful appeal, the ban was reduced to 1 month. In a statement on The Blockbuster Insider discord, PrestusHood explained the situation and claimed that the appeal was poorly handled as staff said the fact the victim was asking people to ask PrestusHood pictures of him doesn't matter and that malicious behavior are not considered in this type of case. In June 16th, PrestusHood was indicated to editor of the week in EarthMC Live. July 2019 In July 8th, PrestusHood was unbanned and returned to EMC Server. In July 9th, PrestusHood gave away Puerto Rico to CustomSocks and inherited Korea and urbs antiqua Seoul from SpookyScoops. In July 10th, PrestusHood joined Qing as province leader and House of Uesugi as a nation leader, won the Sino - Indian War and he also got trapped and killed inside FuzeCity by Julien_1800 after a raid attempt. In July 11th, PrestusHood won the Qing - NW Territories War. In July 14th, PrestusHood married Icicalities, creating royal ties between Korea and Guyana and was indicated to editor of the week in EarthMC Live. In July 16th, PrestusHood was elected representative of Qing with 3 votes. In July 19th, PrestusHood and Omoshiroi_Sana hunted players on the server and mistakenly attacked a Western Regions town (YuTian), causing a minor diplomatic conflict on that day. Also PrestusHood declared war on Pacifica after getting annoyed by their leader Magjico asking to give back the gear of one of their killed citizens. The confirmed kill were ZayKrow and Steve_theHunter. In July 21th, PrestusHood became editor of the week in EarthMC Live. In July 25th, PrestusHood stepped down from journalist position in EarthMC Live and Divorced with Icicalities. In July 27th PrestusHood took part at a massacre in Liaoyang and killed 3 players (ThatOneEndre, MagicMan33 ARKAS_KING) In July 29th, PrestusHood was promoted to editor role in The Blockbuster Insider. In July 31th, PrestusHood became boss editor in EarthMC News. August 2019 In August 1st, PrestusHood was re-elected Representative in Qing with 5 votes. In August 4th, PrestusHood lost election for Foreign Affairs Minister to MichaelMouseStar (5 votes versus 2) and trapped Poorhomme in Seoul and killed him 3 times. In August 14th, PrestusHood sold Korea to ShadowKitKat. In August 16th, PrestusHood '''joined Qing. In August 16th, '''PrestusHood became Wiki Moderator. In August 22th, PrestusHood gave Seoul to Arthurkla Br left the server. November 2019 In November 24th, PrestusHood returned to EMC server and became leader of Far East. December 2019 In December 18th, PrestusHood received a plot in LiaoYang In December 22th, PrestusHood gave Far East to WholesomeKirby and moved to LiaoYang and got the councilor role. In December 23th, PrestusHood left LiaoYang and Joined Okhotsk to move Far East. In December 27th, PrestusHood sold Far East to UnkoSamurai for 350g and briefly joined Niger in Omoshiroi_Sana's town Sana Empire, leaving minutes afterwards to join Qing once again. January 2020 In January 26th, PrestusHood inherited Shiga. Royalty PrestusHood used to be part of royal families, with them being: The Brazilian commonwealth family PrestusHood used to be son of Emperor TwisterSelvagem, first heir to Brazil Empire and prince of Switzerland. The Qing-Siberian Royal family PrestusHood used to be married with Princess Icicalities, sharing royal ties between Korea and Guyana Crime PrestusHood was the leader of Brazilian Mafia and have done heists against towns. His most famous heist is the Sack of Imperial Brazil, getting more than 200g worth in loot. Most of heists were made by abusing the boat glitch. PrestusHood also was in charge The Exclusion activities on South America.In the past, PrestusHood was warned by griefing and racial slur and was banned 3 times, one temporary and two permanent. Most of them were successfully appealed. After PrestusHood disbanded Brazilian Mafia, he committed to nation and town selling business. After PrestusHood joined Qing / Korea, he started hunting for players outside claims for fun, as a hobby to train pvp. PrestusHood also attacks new joined players for gold and keep shooting them until they give up if they are pvp-protected. Towns Town's PrestusHood has been in, in order. * 30px|link=Campo Grande Campo Grande * 30px|link=São Sebastião São Sebastião (Mayor) * 30px|link=Rio de Janeiro Rio de Janeiro (Living in a embassy) * 30px|link=Trindade Trindade (Mayor) * 17px|link=Bern Bern (Mayor & Nation Leader) * 30px|link=Manaus Manaus (Mayor & Nation Leader) * 17px|link=Bern Bern (Mayor & Nation Leader) * 30px|link=São Paulo São Paulo (Mayor) (#20 Urbs Antiqua) * 30px|link=New Glasgow New Glasgow (Mayor & Nation Leader) * 30px|link=Puerto Rico Puerto Rico (Mayor) * 30px|link=Seoul Seoul (Mayor & Nation Leader) (#3 Urbs Antiqua) * 20px|link=Okhotsk Okhotsk (Mayor & Nation Leader) * 30px|link=https://earthmc.fandom.com/wiki/File:Liaoyang.jpg LiaoYang (Councilor) * 20px|link=Okhotsk Okhotsk (Mayor & Nation Leader) * 30px|link=Sana Empire Sana Empire * 30px|link=https://earthmc.fandom.com/wiki/File:Liaoyang.jpg LiaoYang (Councilor) * 30px|link=Shiga Shiga (Mayor) Conflicts McMMO Ranking Famous Quotes * "At least i own a car..." * "Qing #1" * "Skater skilled player but that is not normally, This very very insane....They need to check him pc and game.....Maybe he not cheating but maybe he using the game deficit ...and this cant seem on game screen..He needs to check-up....Bommbap Chinese Cheater with Streaming.....I think cobeit still cheating...Skater using game deficit on EARTHMC server ,ON BIG Wars .Maybe everyone dont knows him trick.He incredible....I want to ask his where is the comming of your skill's ?" Friends Friends of PrestusHood: * 20px Arthurkla_br * 20px 32Benja * Mr_X1234 Signature file:Prestussign.png